Acceptance
by bobbirose1996
Summary: UnderFell sans loves his brother, more then he should, but when his brother goes to far with a punishment, sans decides to end his life so he wont be such a burden to his brother. A alternate version steps in and stops him and tries to show him what true love is all about. #fontcest #underfell #underswap #honeymustard #edgeberry
1. Chapter 1

"PAPPY I'm going on patrol for humans! I'll be back later!" Papyrus grinned at the sound of his brothers voice. How sans could get up so early was beyond him. He preferred to lay in bed all day smoking a cigarette and then head off to Muffets café. Today, however was a rather special day for papyrus. Papyrus lazily got off his bed, got dressed and slowly walked down stairs. Smiling at the breakfast his brother made him,papyrus slowly eat. As he eat he wondered if the machine would even work. And if it even did work, where would he even end up anyway? There wasn't any proof that multiple universes existed but papyrus wanted to find out. He figured it'd be fun to see what other universes looked like, Especially what the other versions of him and his brother looked like also. Still smiling, papyrus got up from the table and walked outside. The cold air had no effect on him as it did on the other monsters so he easily strode through the snow like it was nothing. Finding his special spot deep in the forest, he made sure no one was around. Confident that no one was around, he put his hand on the biggest tree in the forest and slowly started letting magic deep into the tree. As he magic ebbed into the tree, a light started to form in its base and eventually a door slid open. Looking around once more, papyrus passed through the door, closed his eyes and used both his magic and the machine to teleport to an unknown destination.

"WHEN I FIND YOU YOU USELESS PIECE OF Shit, YOU'ER AS GOOD AS DUST!" Sans flinched from his brothers words but remained hiding under the sink. Oh boy…I'm really in for it this time! Sans begin to shake in fear of his brother. He knew his brother would really dust him this time, he had made to many mistakes and his boss was to drunk right now to make sense of everything. If his boss wasn't drunk maybe it's just be the usual beatings but he was drunk and that brought out the worst in him. Sans scoffed at that idea. His brother was already the worst, he constantly beat him, called him names, humiliated him and degraded him on a daily basis. It seemed when he was drunk, however, he unleashed a new hell upon sans. The last time the boss was drunk, both sans arms where broken because sans had been caught sleeping on the job. Again. The only reason sans was even sleeping was because he hadn't slept for days before because the boss kept making him do some training excersises instead of fucking sleeping! Any excuse sans gave him only made the boss more angry and ended up causing papyrus to break both his arms. The boss didn't even seem to care during the months it took sans to heal, the only thing that changed was that the boss let him sleep in. Sans could hear the boss trashing the house, all the while screaming bloody murder about how he was going to kill sans. Sans pulled his hoodie down over his head and tried to pull himself into the smallest ball he could manage. He felt so pathetic, he couldn't do anything right! His boss didn't deserve a useless brother like him! Tears unconsciously fell as sans thought back to a much better time. A time when his boss didn't hate him and they actually lived peacefully. A time where sans wasn't useless and could actually take care of his younger brother. Why can't I be strong? Why do I have to be so dam weak?! Sans started sobbing softly. Maybe he should just come out of hiding and let the boss kill him…then he wouldn't have to live with such a useless brother anymore. "There you are!" Sans flinched at the sound of his brothers cold voice. He looked up to find the boss staring down at him angrily. "Crying again brother? You useless garbage!" Papyrus easily flung him out from under the sink with no warning. Caught off gourd, sans stumbled and fell onto the kitchen table on his stomach with his back facing the boss. He groaned in pain. "You little fuck! You're always embarrassing me! You're always just a useless piece of garbage! You can't do anything right!" Sans began shaking again at the bosses words. "I-I'm sorry b-boss!" It was all he could manage through the tears. "You should be! You've put me through years of fucking hell and now I'm sick of it!" Rough hands grabbed his hoodie around his neck, causing him to choke. "B-boss, I'm s-sorry pl-please…have mercy!" Sans ended up screaming the last word as the boss suddenly let go of his hoodie. Sans flopped back down on the table, gasping for breath. "You want mercy do you? Fine. Then You're just have to be useful in a different way." Sans stopped shaking at the bosses suggestive tone. What? Without warning, papyrus pinned both of sans hands over his head with his magic and pulled down his shorts at the same time. Sans was to surprised to do anything. The boss may be abusive and always degraded sans but he had never abused him sexually. He didn't want to believe the boss would do that to him. "Wh-what are you doing?" That earned him a quick snack to the back of the head, making sans see stars. "Shut up you shit and make me something I can fuck!" Sans flinched. Fresh tears fell as sans used what little magic he had left to summon a wet pussy down by his tailbone. Almost immediately, papyrus roughly thrusted into him. Sans cried out in pain but the boss simply ignored him and continued thrusting into sans as roughly as he could. All sans could do was grit his teeth and bare the immense pain until finally, the boss came in him, called him a useless whore and stumbled off to bed. Sans stayed laying where he was, crying and feeling filthy. Mind blank, he slowly got off the table, only flinching as his bones protested at the sudden movement, and slowly wobbled up to the bathroom. He striped off his clothes, making a note to burn them later. He turned the water on as hot as it'd go, climbed in and pulled himself into a ball as he sat crying in the shower. He hated himself because he didn't fight back against his brother. He hated himself for constantly letting his brother beat on him. He hated himself even more for being so dam weak! Sans loved his brother, he would do anything for him, he guessed that's why he let him do the things he did. But sans had never known the boss would go that far. Sans knew he was in a unhealthy relationship with his brother but he also knew that he loved him more then just a brotherly way. He hated that he felt that way but he couldn't help it, he knew how much the boss hated him. He dreamed of how the boss would one day stop abusing him and would return his feelings for him. Even if it was a lie, it was a dream that kept him alive. He also dreamed about all the ways sans could pleasure the boss but all that went up in smoke when the boss violated him earlier. That was sans first time and it was absolute hell. He thought it'd be better but once again the boss proved him wrong. Sans felt humiliated, degraded and like shit all at the same time. Why am I so useless?! The boss doesn't deserve someone like me! Being in so much agony and self hatred, sans got the great idea to finally run away and end it. He figured after what just happened, he was as good as dead anyway. The boss would just kill him when he woke up so sans might as well do it himself. Maybe for once he wouldn't be so useless. Sans slowly got out of the tub, didn't even bother putting his clothes back on, and walked outside with the intention to finally end it all.

Papyrus opened his eyes as the magic faded around him. Looking around, he saw he was in a forest similar to the one he had just left but it seemed almost sinister. The trees resembled something that could come alive and attack him at any moment and this world seemed really dark too. An uneasy feeling in his gut told him that the machine had in fact worked. Maybe not for the better. He slowly started walking through the forest, summoning his magic just in case he had to make a speedy escape. He didn't like this place, a overwhelming since of fear and dread was ever present and he felt like he would be attacked at anytime. A sudden noise caused him to whip around, bones already floating in the air. He paused at what looked like a small monster trudging through the forest. What the hell? His magic faded as he felt no threat coming from this monster but he was still cautious. As he got closer he realized it was a small skeleton monster slowly walking through the forest, muttering something papyrus couldn't hear. Papyrus almost screamed when he got close enough to see that this monster looked almost exactly like his brother. Holy shit! Papyrus couldn't believe he had found his brothers counterpart so easily! He noticed though that this monster was a little stockier then his brothers and that his teeth where jagged instead of straight. He also noticed that this skeleton wasn't wearing any clothes. Blushing, papyrus decided to take action. "S-sans! It's me, papyrus! Well, not YOUR papyrus but a dif…" Papyrus stopped when the other skeleton turned around and immediately flinched and cowered on the forest floor. "S-sans?" "I'm so-sorry boss! Please don't kill me! I-I'm sorry I'm so useless!" Boss? Kill? Useless? What the hell was this sans talking about? Papyrus wasn't sure but he was sure that this sans was creating a lot of noise and was drawing attention to themselves. He could feel movement in the forest and knew something was coming. He didn't want to be here when that something found them. "Please, sans calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!" Papyrus desperately tried to comfort the other skeleton by when he tried to touch him, the other sans screamed out in fear. Papyrus flinched from his scream and wildly looked around the forest. It was close. In a split second descion, papyrus grabbed the crying skeleton, gathered his magic quickly and teleported out of there just as a red spear stabbed the ground where he once stood


	2. Chapter 2

Papyrus woke up dizzy and with a roaring headache. His body was still sore from when undyine had beaten him up. Remembering her made papyrus angry all over again. Who the fuck was she to tell the great papyrus that he wasn't fit to be anything more then a patrolmen? He swore last night as he drank away his problems that he would one day dust her. He still meant it.

Rubbing his head, he couldn't remember what had happened last night after he had started drinking whiskey. Papyrus figured it was the same as every night papyrus had drunk to much. Papyrus coming home drunk, pissed off and once again taking it out on sans. Papyrus knew that his brother was weak and sometimes he took it to far but he was only trying to toughen him up! He didn't want to be constantly worrying about him so he tried everything in his power to toughen him up and teach him independence.

What pissed papyrus off even more though was the fact that sans didn't want to be tough or fight! Sans didn't even want to train! Sans just wanted to live in a world where noone bothered anyone and monsters didn't have to kill each other. That idea was ludicrous to the great papyrus! Papyrus had learned long ago that that was merely impossible! It was either kill it be killed.

Papyrus groaned as he slowly got out of bed. He always prided himself on getting up early in the morning so he hated it when he slept in. He looked at the clock. It was already noon! Sans would pay for this! He would make sans pay! A strange feeling he had been feeling a lot lately flooded him, making him feel ignored it and chalked it up to not feeling well. He wouldn't show weakness.

When he tried moving, papyrus immediately noticed he wasn't wearing any pants. What the fuck? What could have possibly transpired last night to have the great papyrus take off his pants?! He ground his teeth in anger and decided that he'd punish sans later. Ignoring the problem for now, he simply went to his dresser and put on another pair of pants.

"SANS! WAKE UP AND MAKE ME BREAKFAST YOU SCUM!" Usually papyrus made his own food but he still wasn't feeling good so he'd just have his good for nothing brother do it for him. It wasn't like the shit was doing anything anyway. Papyrus wished he could just sleep all day but undyine would hunt him down and probably beat the living shit out of him again if he didn't go to practice.

"SANS! I FUKING SWEAR IF I CATCH YOU SLEEPING, YOU'ER AS GOOD AS DUST!" Papyrus stopped himself, a sense of dejavoo overcame him. What the fuck? He ignored it, chalking it up once again to not feeling well. Still not receiving a answer, papyrus stormed into sans's room, ready to punch him. Papyrus was surprised to not find him in there but he decided that sans must be hiding from him. He'd just have to search the house for his useless brother. Another feeling of dejavoo overcame him as he went about the house looking for sans. It was getting harder to ignore that feeling. Something kept nagging at the back of his mind, something that he was forgetting.

He couldn't ignore the feeling any longer though when he walked into the kitchen and saw the cabinet under the sink flung open and scratch marks on the kitchen Table, along with a red sticky liquid that papyrus was to dizzy to identify. It looked like there had been a struggle of some sort. Papyrus wouldn't doubt that there had been a struggle between him and his useless brother, there always was a struggle between them, but he couldn't identify the sticky liquid on the table. It seemed familiar but papyrus was still to hungover to properly identify it.

Papyrus sighed in frustration. He was already fucking late and on top of that his shit brother was nowhere to be seen! The useless whelp needed to learn how to take a proper beating. Papyrus sighed and came to the conclusion that sans was probably at grillbys sulking from his wounds. The great papyrus would have to deal with him later. Papyrus left the house quickly, ignoring the sense of dread overcoming him.

Papyrus crashed through the door and down in the snow with the shorter skeleton falling in his lap, unconscious. Papyrus looked around frantically and was relived to be back in his universe, the door closing behind him in orange light. He was never so grateful to be back in Snowdin. Looking down at the shorter skeleton, papyrus sighed as he guessed the trip was to much for the shorter Skelton. Truthfully, papyrus was grateful that he was unconscious, it made this all the more easy to transport him back to his home. He felt like if this version if sans was awake, papyrus would have a few bruises when he came home. Papyrus gently stood up with the smaller skeleton in his arms, blushing at the fact that he was still naked, and trudged towards his home.

There where a million different questions papyrus wanted to ask this sans but he wasn't in any shape to answer them. The most troubling question was what the fuck kind of universe did this sans come from? His universe was creepy and filled with fear and other monsters that seemed to only want to kill. How could anyone survive in such a hateful environment? Papyrus would hate to think of what happened to his own counterpart if this sans was so bad off. He shivered at the thought.

Once he made it to his front door, he made sure no one saw him quickly slip inside. He'd hate to know what would happen if the other monsters saw him carrying a naked skeleton inside his home. He blushed as his thoughts turned to his own brother. Dam it papyrus! Stop that!

Ignoring the growing feelings, papyrus took the other sans up the stairs and into his room. He couldn't imagine what his own brother would think of this and he figured it was best right now to hide this sans for him until he figured out what the hell he was going to do about all this. He never thought he'd be bringing someone back! Well…at least he knew the dam machine worked.

Papyrus gently laid the other sans down on his bed and covered him with his blankets. The other sans immediately wrapped himself up in a tight ball and started snoring. Papyrus smiled, this sans reminded him so much of his own sans but not at the same time.

Not knowing what to do, papyrus decided to make some food for himself and his new house guest. He hoped this sans liked tacos.

Sans could feel darkness around him, pulling him farther down into a hole. Sans didn't even try to fight it, he let himself be dragged down, figuring this is what it felt like to die. Sans was almost happy because now he wouldn't be such a burden to his brother. His brother that he loved more then anything but would never love him back. The brother that hated sans.

"Don't worry papyrus…it's all over now, I won't be a burden anymore." Suddenly, a hand roughly grabbed him by his neck and slammed him against something hard. Sans flung open his eyes and flinched when he saw papyrus glaring down at him.

"Did you really think you could escape me you useless slut?" Sans struggled underneath him but he was to weak to stop papyrus.

"N-no boss! I ran away because I didn't…"

"ENOUGH! I of t want to hear your excuses you useless slut! The only thing your useful is for a quick fuck!" Sans froze and the realization of what he meant set in. NO!

"Bo-boss please! No!" Papyrus just smirked.

"I like you begging sans." Papyrus unzipped his pants and a red stubbed cock sprang forth. "Beg some more." Sans screamed as his brother slammed into him.

Sans jolted awake, screaming and trashing around, trying to get his boss off of him.

"Shit!" A soft voice yelled as something hard hit the ground. Sans ignored it and fell off the bed, still thrashing around wildly. As he thudded to the ground he finally realized that the boss wasn't on top of him. A second of relief was replaced with tears streaming down his face. All he wanted to do was die and he couldn't even do that right!

"Hey…..are you alright?" Sans whipped around at the soft voice and came face to fave with a boss look a like. His soul almost shattered at the immense fear sans felt but looking closer, he was shocked to see that it wasn't the boss, but a hunched more laid back look a like skeleton. This skeleton didn't have the bosses sense of hatred, fear and anger. No, this skeleton had a sense that was mellow, almost lazy and loving. That didn't mean sans would trust this skeleton though. He looked away from this kind skeleton as fresh tears ran down his face.

"Hey now, don't cry. Theres no need for that." The kindness in his voice was almost enough for sans to puke. Why was he being nice? Why wasn't he trying to kill or fuck him?

"Not much of a talker huh? Well, that's fine, I just want you to know that you're safe here." Safe? Nowhere was safe.

"Where…am i?" Sans voice cracked and he flinched as he expected this skeleton to punch him for showing a sign of weakness. But the lazy skeleton didn't move or showed any sign of aggression.

"Your in my universe. This may seem crazy but…I built a machine to travel between universes so I could see what they where like and I came to yours and…" Papyrus decided it wasn't the right time to ask him about his twisted world just yet. "Long story short, I found you almost dead and I decided to bring you here where you'd be safe." Different universes? What the fuck? It sounded crazy but sans didn't have any other explanation for where he was so he supposed he'd believe it….for now.

"You should have left me to die." He whispered so softly that he doubted the other heard him. Papyrus flinched.

"How could you say such a thing! I couldn't just leave you to die!" Sans smiled at the absurdity of his statement.

"Of course you could have….weak monsters like me don't deserve to live." He remembered all the times the boss had kicked him, punched him, degraded him, and almost beat him to death. He was just useless.

"What….why are you saying that?! That's the most horrible thing I've ever heard! You're not weak! You don't deserve to die!" Papyrus was almost screaming. Why would this sans but not sans think he deserved to die?! Sans didn't respond. This papyrus was a fool.

"Look…I don't know anything about your universe but…that's not how things work here. Here…you can have a normal life!" Sans smirked.

"I don't belong here…" The only thing sans deserved to be was dust. Papyrus wanted to cry. Never before had he met a monster so….broken. He felt rage well up in him and he was almost afraid of what he'd do. Before he could think, papyrus sprung forward and wrapped sans in a tight hug.

Sans was so shocked at the gesture the only thing he could do was sit completely still in the other's embrace. Was he finally trying to kill him? Was this papyrus going to beat him like his own papyrus? He waited for the blows that never came. This papyrus just kept holding him tightly with his head resting on sans head.

"Wh-what the fuck are you doing?" Sans didn't understand why he was holding him, it made him uncomfortable. He felt trapped, exposed and vurnable.

"Im trying to show you that you don't need to die. Im trying to show you that there is goodness and love in the world." Sans didn't understand what he meant and started trying to squirm out of his embrace. That inly made papyrus hold on tighter.

"Let me go you fuck!" Sans was starting to panic. Papyrus was to close.

"Please…im just trying to make you understand."

"I don't need to fucking understand! I just need to go home!" Sans felt papyrus momentarily tense and sans thought that was his chance. He quickly squirmed out of his embrace and ran for the door. Before he could even make it to the door, he crashed into something soft. Papyrus was in front of him with a unreadable expression. This fucker could teleport? Fuck!

"Move you fuck!" The sooner sans got out of here, the sooner sans could go back to his universe and die. Papyrus gave him a strange look.

"Th-there isn't a way for you to go back." Sans looked at him in shock.

"WHAT?!" Papyrus flinched at his scream but he held his ground. He hated lying but it was the only way to save this monster.

"The machine…it broke on the way back to my universe. It…took to much damage." Man, that sounded so lame. But sans seemed to accept it with a fearful look. He could see the panic and fear on his face. Man, what has this skeleton been through to be so scared?

Sans started panicking. If the boss knew he wasn't at his job or cleaning the house or doing any of his chores he would KILL him! Sans smirked at the irony of that. Didn't he want to die? Isnt that what this had all been about? But there wasn't a way back to his universe! So what did that mean for sans now? It wasn't like the boss would care or know that sans was gone. Sans could just die in this universe and get it over with.

Papyrus watched as several emotions crossed this sans face before finally settled upon determination. Papyrus hoped this sans was finally coming around. Sans stood up and papyrus smiled. He opened his arms in a hug but sans just walked right by him and opened the door.

"Thank you but…theres something I have to do." Papyrus didn't like the emotionless tone so he quickly followed sans out of his room and without thinking, tackling him down the stairs. They both crashed at the bottom of the stairs in a heap of bones. Luckily papyrus landed on top of the struggling sans and was able to pin him down. Papyrus blushed as he noticed this sans was still completely naked but he was determined to sort out the hell that was this sans mind.

" what where you planning on doing?" Sans stopped struggling and resorted to just being pinned beneath papyrus. That was all that papyrus needed to know what he was planning. He couldn't let him dust himself! He had no choice. Papyrus summoned his magic and engulfed sans in it.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHY CANT I MOVE?" Sans tried to trash his way out of the magic but it was no use, he couldn't move and he was still to weak to fight back. Sans was reduced to screaming while papyrus slowly walked him back upstairs and back into his room. He didn't say a word as he sat sans gently on his bed. He didn't know what to do with this little hell raiser but he couldn't let him go until he knew he wasn't going to hurt himself! Even if that meant tying him up in his room.

"LET ME GO YOU FUCK!" Dang, this little spitfire sure had a mouth on him!

"No! Not until I know your not going to hurt yourself!" Sans smiled cruely at papyrus.

"Go to hell." Papyrus sighed. It was the hard way then.

"PAPY! IM HOME DEAR BROTHER!" Papyrus flinched at the sound of his brother. Shit! Why was he home so early! What was he going to do now?! He looked at sans and felt dread at the cruel smile he had. Sans took a deep breath and before papyrus could stop him, started screaming at the too if his lungs.


End file.
